


No, we shalln't

by ValaMalDoranJackson (FionaGlenanneWesten)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s09e04 The Ties That Bind, F/M, Fruitcake, Lemon, Missing Scene, PWP, S09E04, Sort Of, the ties that bind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/ValaMalDoranJackson
Summary: An AU for the scene in Daniel's bedroom in The Ties that Bind where Daniel has just a bit less self control.





	No, we shalln't

"Anyhow, since as I'm here..." Vala threw back the covers off of her to reveal a skimpy, but still somehow cutely innocent pair of pajamas. "Shall we make the best of it?"  
Daniel's mind reeled from the sudden suggestion of sex from Vala. The immediate shot of blood to his genitals showed just how much the idea appealed to him, despite himself. He tried to shake that idea away.  
"No, we shalln't," Daniel stumbled, despite his profession as a linguist, forgetting the word 'shan't' in his fluster.  
"C'mon Daniel," Vala started. "We're both stuck here on this base and there's nothing else to do."  
"Yes, there is," Daniel protested, scrambling for reasons. "There...there's sleeping," he listed feebly on his fingers, he wasn't making a very good case for this. "There's working, there's finding a way out of this mess."  
"What if we can't?" Vala asked. "We might have to spend the rest of our lives together," on each part of 'the rest,' 'of our lives,' 'together,' Vala gave a little squirm of her backside, each one sending a new shot of blood to Daniel's genitals.  
"No, don't even..." Daniel hesitated, a particularly arousing squirm from Vala catching his eye before he caught himself. Why did she have to do this to him? "Go there."  
Vala opened her mouth to say something else, but her eyes lingered on Daniel's crotch instead.  
She got up and crossed the space between them and placed both her hands on his crotch, the heels pressing firmly against his half hard cock and pubic bone, her long fingers wrapping downwards around his swollen balls.  
Daniel started to squirm away, but Vala's hands were firm and insistent and oh... he felt himself get harder under her touch.  
She gave him a biting kiss and he kissed back with all he had in him while she continued to cup his cock firmly and massage his balls.  
When she let go his cock ached at the loss of her touch and he crushed it into the tender skin above her pubic bone when he wrapped her in his arms.  
Vala gave a soft sigh as Daniel caressed her. She felt her lipstick smear across the cracks in Daniel's chapped lips as she worked her mouth against his. She concluded the kiss and pulled away, leading Daniel off to the bed by the hand.  
She lay down, still keeping hold  
of Daniel's hand and pulled him down on top of her. She briefly considered undressing Daniel before he lay down, but she finally had Daniel nearly seduced and she didn't want to give him the time to change his mind.  
Daniel delicately clambered on top of her, placing one knee between her legs and another to the outside of one leg. Vala spread her legs and sealed them around his waist as he settled down on top of her. He fitted his crotch to hers and kissed her softly while he ground into her.  
He nibbled and sucked at her lips. Taking her lower lip in his teeth, he very gently pulled it back. Vala looked up at him, her jade eyes huge with desire before he let go of her lip and hungrily resealed his mouth onto  
hers, plunging his tongue into mouth and stroking Vala's tongue with his own.  
Vala wasn't really a shrieker when it came to sex, but she had to suppress a little shriek in her throat when Daniel did that.  
Daniel smoothed his tongue over and over Vala's, stroking Vala's breast as he did so. He thrust into her ever so briefly as he did that and Vala panted and nearly lost control.  
Vala wondered how long Daniel intended go on like this, but there was no way she was breaking the kiss to ask.  
Daniel kept his crotch firmly fitted to her as he pumped his hips up and down and squirmed into Vala's genitals.  
Vala let go to unbutton Daniel's fly. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed his pants down.  
The molten hot point where their bodies joined was now only separated by two relatively thin layers of rapidly soaking cotton. Daniel now thrust freely, gasping and giving sounds of sexual enjoyment. Daniel's cock was now so hard and she was so wet.  
Daniel's body kept repeatedly trying to enter her, but the shield of her panties was in the way. Now Daniel just thrust in hard in earnest. He only made about an inch's progress, but the effort of it made both of them groan.  
He kissed her and ground into her from his new position slightly buried inside her. After a minute, he absentmindedly drew his hips back and attempted to enter her with another penetrating thrust.  
Daniel gave a groan of frustration.  
Clearly his body wanted what he didn't. To be buried deeply inside Vala. The image of the molten friction of sliding into Vala made Daniel thrust pointlessly against her panties three more times in response to the feeling it filled his body with.  
They were both panting and desperately kissing at each other.  
He tried to enter her again and then just stubbornly thrust against her, taking as much pleasure as possible from those movements. It felt so good he was ready to burst.  
He gave a massaging thrust to the inch of the inside of her vagina he could reach.  
He eventually gave up and just pounded relentlessly at Vala's crotch through the cotton of her panties until Vala locked up around him, or as much of him as she could since he was mainly pounding at her entrance.  
Daniel's cock seized up and he drew his cock out and rubbed it through her wet, soaked cotton covered folds, stimulating her entrance with the base of his cock and shooting a stream of come onto Vala's pubic bone. He came in diminishing thrusts, with Vala spasming and squirming around him.

After Daniel had finished and Vala stilled to a sated silence, Vala looked down at her come streaked panties and giggled.  
"Next time, I want you inside me," she said to Daniel


End file.
